


Highlights - Alternative Scenes

by eams81



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternative Scene, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eams81/pseuds/eams81
Summary: What if it had been Sid who had kissed GenoAlternative Scene from Chapter 10 of Highlights





	Highlights - Alternative Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> For the first kiss scene in Chapter 10 I had written two versions. One with Geno initiating the first move, and the other version with Sid making the first move.   
> @melomedio chose which version would work best, but I couldn't resist uploading this one still.

“3, 2, 1!” Sidney rose up onto his tiptoes, the alcohol removing his inhibitions as he pressed a fleeting kiss against the corner of Geno’s mouth. The fireworks being set up behind him, were nothing compared to the fireworks that ignited inside as soon as his lips touched Geno’s. Dropping back onto the heels of his feet, Sidney opened his eyes and looked up into the Russian’s face. The sight that greeted him left his heart pummelling down to the floor. 

Geno stared down at him with a shocked expression, and immediately Sidney regretted his actions. There was nothing he could do to take the moment back, and now it was going to be his fault if it ruined the team’s chemistry. The kiss was so obviously different to the ones that Flower was dishing out like candy. This one was filled with meaning, and feelings. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Sidney stammered, his heart pounding and tears threatening to spill down his face. He felt so stupid and humiliated with himself. Pushing his way through the crowds, Sidney ran back inside the now empty house. He ran towards the front door, pulling it open, he kept running.


End file.
